


Uma elfa arqueira loira de cabelo curto

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Mistaken Identity
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma nobre visitando a Inquisição pensa que Sera é a Inquisidora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uma elfa arqueira loira de cabelo curto

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A blonde elf archer with short hair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137026) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Lady Lioncourt was excited for the chance of meeting the Inquisitor for the first time, especially after she missed Empress Celene’s party. All she knew was that the Inquisitor was a blonde elf archer with short hair, and that her manners left something to be desired. As soon as she reached Skyhold, she found a woman meeting that description practicing alone in the training yard.

“Lady Inquisitor, it is truly an honor to meet you,” she said, without waiting to confirm her identity, even though she thought the Inquisitor was a Dalish elf.

Sera grinned, she couldn’t believe that she had a chance to pretend to be the Inquisitor to a visiting noble.

\---

Sera went back to their room after a successful day of pranks. She couldn’t believe how well that had gone.

“Sera, darling, you wouldn’t happen to know anything about a noble that was going to visit us today, would you?” Ellana asked from the bed as soon as she saw Sera by the stairs. “Apparently, she was coming to meet me, and although I haven’t seen her, she seems to have met me, and was appalled by my behavior.”

Sera didn’t even try to look innocent, with a huge grin on her face. “Did she mention the bees? That was the best part.”

“Do I even want to ask you what did you do?”

“Not my fault, she was the one that thought I was you.”

Ellana made a show of thinking about it. “I may find it in me to forgive you. But only if you tell me everything that you did, or else I’ll never forgive you for having so much fun without me,” she said, grinning too.

Sera jumped next to her in bed, already laughing. “You are going to love this.” As fun as pranking a noble and impersonating the Inquisitor was, relieving everything with her girlfriend was going to be even better.


End file.
